Cuando los dioses escuchan
by Komorebi-chama
Summary: En el último momento de la vida el deseo más profundo aflora, si eres afortunado los dioses escucharán tu plegaria, pero puede que la verdadera fortuna radique en que ellos se hagan los sordos.
1. Primer deseo: Mikoto

**¡Hola gente bella! Sé que he estado desaparecida, pero estoy viva. Tenía esto en mi cabeza hace mucho, son varios capítulos cortitos que iré subiendo sin mucho apuro. Si bien en más oscuro a lo que usualmente escribo espero que les guste.**

**Naruto no me pertenece :D**

"_Cuando los dioses quieren castigarnos atienden nuestras plegarias." – Oscar Wilde_

El olor metálico de la sangre era tan fuerte que la hacían pensar en los campos de batalla de la tercera guerra. El sonido de kunais abriéndose paso en la carne, los gritos ahogados por la muerte.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba a esos estímulos, preparándose para atacar, pero ella seguía simplemente sentada, controlando sus reflejos de kunoichi, esos que aún después de más de 13 años desde su retiro por maternidad seguían luchando por salir.

Pero esto no era un campo de batalla en medio de una guerra.

Tampoco una misión.

Al menos no para ella.

― **Estamos aquí, no hay trampas, entra.**

Y quien se acercaba por su espalda, sosteniendo una katana, ciertamente no era un enemigo.

Era su hijo.

Itachi.

―**Me niego a pelear a muerte con mi hijo. ¿así que ahora estás con ellos?**

―**Padre, Madre, yo…**

Su pobre hijo.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla al pensar en cómo le había fallado a ese ser que juró proteger desde que supo de su existencia en su vientre. En como la codicia, el odio y deseo de venganza de su clan y de ella misma, habían acorralado al ser más gentil y pacífico que conocía a empuñar un arma contra su propia gente.

No.

Ellos no eran su gente, Itachi había tomado su decisión y si bien ahora se veían enfrentados. Mikoto Uchiha no podía estar más orgullosa.

Como siempre, él había escogido correctamente.

―**Lo sabemos Itachi…**

Nuevamente sintió su corazón romperse, había fallado como madre al no escuchar a su hijo, a forzarlo a ser un arma -una que se volvió contra ellos- a ser alguien quien no era. Su hijo mayor era gentil, talentoso, educado, respetuoso, tenía un corazón enorme y un cerebro que no perdía en comparación.

Como matriarca jamás dudó del camino escogido, su clan que por tanto tiempo había sido reprimido merecía mucho más…pero como madre se lamentaba, su hijo también merecía algo mejor, no ser un asesino, un parricida o un criminal.

No lo veía de frente, pero podía sentir las silenciosas lágrimas de su hijo.

No, no, no.

No podía llamarlo así, ella no cumplía con lo necesario para ser una madre. Sujetó su falda con fuerza y mordió su labio, agradecida de que su primogénito no podía ver su expresión por su posición y la oscuridad de aquel cuarto.

―**Itachi, haznos una última promesa. Que cuidarás a Sasuke.**

Sasuke.

Su otro hijo, a quien también había fallado, al menos sabía del amor que Itachi le profesaba, y confiaba en que estaría a salvo y que su imagen de buena madre, aunque falsa, estaría intacta en el menor.

Recordaba la actitud de Itachi al sostener al pequeño Sasuke y como eso la había hecho creer que él hubiese sido un gran padre, pero incluso eso le sería pronto arrebatado. Sabía que él ya no sería el mismo, también sabía que él se castigaría y flagelaría para el resto de su vida, que no se daría la oportunidad de ser feliz o crear una familia.

―**De acuerdo **

La voz quebrada de Itachi y el sonido de su espada temblando, destrozaban su alma. Cómo se arrepentía de obligarlo a cargar tal peso en su joven espalda.

―**No temas, este es el camino que escogiste y nuestro dolor, al contrario que el tuyo terminará en un momento.**

Agradecía que Fugaku fuera el que llevara la conversación pues no se atrevía ni a abrir la boca. ¿No la hacía eso aun peor? Ni siquiera podía entregarle palabras de consuelo a su hi… a ese joven a quien tanto habían dañado.

Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento….

No importaba cuantas veces suplicara por perdón, de seguro los dioses se burlarían de ella, pero no le importaba, ya no. Era muy tarde para pedir misericordia…pero si tan solo él pudiese ser feliz.

― **Aunque nuestros modos de pensar sean distintos, me siento orgulloso de ti, eres un chico tan bueno.**

Itachi era bueno.

Ellos no.

Si tan solo hubiese tenido mejores padres, haber crecido en una familia civil, o simplemente en un clan que amara a su villa por sobre todas las cosas. Si Itachi no hubiese sido un _Uchiha_, si no hubiese _nacido de ella_.

Quizás él hubiese sido feliz.

Mientras Mikoto Uchiha pensaba esto, la espada que temblaba dejó de hacerlo y cortó su carne y la de su esposo, sus ojos se cerraron mientras sentía el dolor de su mortal herida desaparecer.

Luego volvió a sentir un angustiante dolor en su vientre.

Podía escuchar gemidos.

¿Acaso Itachi había fallado?

―**¡Mikoto!**

Podía sentir la voz de Fugaku llamándola, pero el dolor era muy fuerte.

―**¡Mikoto! ¡Alguien llame a un doctor!**

Sus ojos se abrieron al comprender que los gemidos de dolor eran suyos. Lo primero que vio entre sus lágrimas fue a un asustado Fugaku que trataba de calmarla. Con esfuerzo se apoyó en sus codos para procesar sus alrededores.

Un Fugaku, varios años más joven de lo que lo recordaba, que le pedía con voz suave que se recostase. Aunque su rostro era todo menos calmada.

Un cuarto, su cuarto, decorado de una forma que apenas recordaba. ¿No había roto ese jarrón antiguo Sasuke cuando tenía 3 años y jugaba a ser ninja?

Su cuerpo cubierto con una sábana blanca, que rápidamente se cubría más y más de rojo.

Y dolor.

Pero no era dolor de una espada atravesándola, era uno peor.

Era el dolor de su cuerpo al perder a su hijo. No, se corrigió mentalmente, al perder a Itachi.

Sus manos temblaban mientras abrazaba su aún abultado estómago.

Sus gemidos se transformaron en desgarradores gritos de angustia.

Lo siento.

Lo siento.

Lo siento.

Y a pesar de todo una parte de ella estaba aliviada, pues sueño o no, al menos ya no habría Itachi _Uchiha._

***Nota: Ok, no es lo que creen. Lo juro. Un mundo sin Itachi no es mundo (al menos en mis fanfic). Besos**


	2. Segundo deseo: Itachi

**Hola a todos/as/es! Les dejo el 2do capitulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia, a los que la siguen y a quienes la pusieron en sus favoritos (a pesar de tener solo un capítulo muy corto). Pero las gracias más especiales son a quienes dejaron un comentario: Marys, SKuchiki y rotsui, este va dedicado a ustedes. Al igual que en el capítulo anterior, algunos diálogos son tomados directamente del manga/animé. No soy dueña de nada, todo es de Kishimoto.**

* * *

_"Cuanto más uno se niegue a sí mismo, tanto más recibirá de los dioses." - Horacio_

Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos, dolores y ahogos que por favor se detuviera, le decía que ya era hora de descansar y una parte de él añoraba ese descanso…pero no podía hacerlo, no aún.

Solo tenía que soportar un poco más.

―_**Ah… que familiar, verte enojado y gritándome, pero al parecer ya no son solo palabras esta vez. **_

Sin siquiera pensarlo, evadió el ataque de Sasuke.

Y no es que quisiera ganar la batalla, ni siquiera era un reflejo dado por un deseo de supervivencia. Su enfoque era otro. Solo estaba esperando, buscando una oportunidad para cumplir con su objetivo, uno que había establecido mucho tiempo atrás.

―_**¿Significa que está listo para dejar de jugar?. No puedo evitar notar que aún no tienes los mismos ojos que yo, Sasuke.**_

―_**Entonces, usa tu Mangenkyou sharingan e intenta matarme... ¿o soy muy fuerte como para medirte conmigo? **_

La respuesta de Sasuke lo hizo sonreír internamente.

―_**Eres muy confidente. El magenkyou tiene una característica única, desde el momento en que lo activas tus ojos comienzan un descenso a la oscuridad, entre más lo uses, más rápido ocurrirá (…).**_

Con una aparente calma aprovechó de alertar a Sasuke sobre Madara, el otro Uchiha que sobrevivía. La historia oscura de su clan y el secreto de sus ojos.

Para ello debía aguantar, seguir provocando la ira de Sasuke, con algo de ironía pensó en lo mucho que el carácter de su hermanito había cambiado, evadiendo otro ataque se corrigió, su hermano había sido obligado a cambiar.

Su plan era que él lo odiara, lo suficiente como para enterrar los buenos momentos vividos como hermanos, lo suficiente como para volverse fuerte, lo suficiente para matarlo, para volverse un héroe, para proteger el poco honor que quedaba en su apellido, en su clan, y lo suficiente como para expiar sus propios pecados. Lo suficiente como para no mirar atrás y poder vivir una buena vida, para vivir feliz.

Pero Itachi era capaz de detectar los errores en su plan, las cosas no siempre salían como uno esperaba. Sasuke había sido consumido por el odio, había abandonado la Aldea, se había unido a la serpiente de Orochimaru y se había tornado un fugitivo. Itachi ya no tenía tiempo para rectificar, no quedaba más opción que seguir el plan original.

― _**(…) Madara no es más que una sombra de lo que fue, la única persona que puede sobrepasarlo y alcanzar la verdadera inmortalidad soy yo, y ha llegado el tiempo de obtener mi premio y ganar un poder mayor al de él. **_

Con una entonación que le daba un significado totalmente distinto a lo que realmente deseaba, exclamó:

―_**Sasuke ¡Te convertirás en mi nueva luz! (…) Desde hace mucho, los Uchihas hemos matado a nuestros amigos para obtener el magenkyou y a nuestros hermanos para hacer su poder permanente (…).**_

Con algo de orgullo fraterno, notó cuánto había mejorado Sasuke, era más hábil, más fuerte pero también estaba consumido por emociones negativas. Para Sasuke el odio era lo que para Itachi era la culpa: Un combustible si, pero uno que te consume.

―_**Todo termina aquí**_

―_**Quizás haz visto mi muerte, pero tengo el magenkyou y tu no.**_

―_**No tienes oportunidad**_

―_**El sueño de tu vida, seguirá como un sueño hasta tu muerte.**_

―_**Puedes usar tus ojos en mi, una y otra vez. Pero mi odio por ti es lo que hará mi sueño realidad. Una que termina con tu muerte.**_

El tiempo para el genjutsu y las palabras se había terminado y la verdadera batalla comenzaba. Golpes, shurikens, ninjutsu, taijutsu, todo era usado.

―_**Lo siento Sasuke. La luz no dejará mi mundo.**_

El dolor constante en su pecho se hacía aún más notorio, aún más fuerte, más debilitante, al punto en que le hacía perder el enfoque de sus ya gastados ojos y de su ya cansada mente. Los varios golpes recibidos eran prueba de ello.

El kirin de Sasuke lo había sorprendido, también el tener fuerzas suficientes como para invocar a Susanoo.

Sus pensamientos también lo distraían, el saber que esta era la última interacción con su hermano y que la última mirada que recibiría sería una cargada de odio…

Mientras su cuerpo seguía la batalla, su mente se preguntaba el qué hubiese sucedido si él nunca hubiera masacrado a su clan, si los Uchihas nunca se hubieran rebelado, si su clan amara de verdad a la Aldea de las Hojas…Si él no hubiese sido un Uchiha. ¿Sería algo distinto? ¿Quizás algo como el genjutsu al que había sometido a Izumi antes de matarla?

Pero no había tiempo para soñar con lo imposible.

Pronto podría descansar.

Sus ojos ya no veían como antes, pero aun así logró detectar la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

Sasuke, su hermano querido, continuaba siendo un joven impulsivo, en especial al momento de enojarse, y eso le hacía cometer errores. Nunca podrían entrenar como había prometido, ni enfrentar a un enemigo juntos, pero podía dejarle un último regalo.

Con su Susanoo activo logró atraer a Orochimaru que estaba sellado en Sasuke. Una a una las cabezas del Hydra resultante del Yamata no jutsu caían bajo la espada de su armadura, hasta que el propio Sannin mostró su rostro. Solo para ser cortado por Itachi y la espada de Totsuka, este era uno de los regalos para su hermano.

―_**¿Algo más Sasuke?. **_Preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios ensangrentados._** ― Es el final, tus ojos me pertenecen. **_

Susanoo se volvió la mitad de lo que era.

―_**Los tomaré lentamente, quiero saborear esto.**_

Su corazón ya no podía más. _Solo un poco_, rogaba a su cuerpo. Mientras se acercaba paso a paso a su hermano.

Susanoo, desapareciendo por completo hasta que Sasuke ataca con explosivos, activándolo nuevamente, el Yata no Kagami defendiéndolo una y otra vez.

―_**Mis ojos, mis …**_

Haciendo acúmulo de todas sus fuerzas restantes lanzó su ataque final. Acercó lentamente su mano, una mano ensangrentada, herida, con uñas rotas, maltratadas con restos de esmalte negro, hacia el rostro también demacrado de su hermano, para golpear su frente una vez más como cuando eran jóvenes, sin sangre, sin esmalte, sin odio, solo un gesto entre dos hermanos, no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que le trajo ese recuerdo…pero ya no quedaban energías. Su cuerpo ya se había rendido, sus pulmones ya habían colapsado.

El sabor metálico de su boca pasó a un segundo plano ante el alivio que le embargaba. Su misión había terminado y al fin podría descansar.

No se iba sin arrepentimientos, pero dio lo mejor que pudo…por Sasuke, por Konoha, estaba en paz.

Mientras la oscuridad lo envolvía pudo ver el rostro de Sasuke y se sorprendió ante lo que vio en sus ojos, no era victoria ni alivio de acabar con un asesino, era una inmensa pena y aunque quiso consolarlo…ya no podía, ni tenía el derecho de hacerlo.

Solo podía desear su felicidad, desear que superase esto, que construyera su vida y recuperara todo lo que su hermano mayor le había robado: Una familia amorosa, una de la que se pudiera sentir orgulloso y una que se sintiera a su vez orgullosa de Sasuke Uchiha…Y en el fondo de su corazón, una parte de él, una más egoísta, deseó estar ahí para verlo. Con una sonrisa aceptó la imposibilidad de aquel último deseo y cerró por completo sus ojos, dando bienvenida a la oscuridad.

Morir era como un túnel, pensó. Así como en las historias que había escuchado. Al fondo había una luz tenue. Una voz extraña lo llamaba y sin tener más que hacer, se encaminó hacia ella.

―_**Por favor, no me hagas sufrir tanto, ya quiero conocerte.**_

Sus pasos se hicieron más ligeros y aumentó su velocidad, el túnel se contraía, empujándolo a la luz.

―_**¡Un último empujón mi señora!**_

La luz estaba al alcance de su mano.

―_**¡Uaaaaaahhhhgg!**_

Escuchó un grito que le hizo tensarse. Y por alguna extraña razón quiso llorar.

―_**Felicidades mi señora, es un fuerte heredero.**_

Se sintió rodeado por unos brazos amables, y un corazón latiendo cerca del suyo.

_Madre_, pensó. Quizás Mikoto lo estaba recibiendo en su lecho de muerte.

―_**Estoy seguro de que este niño traerá honor a nuestro clan.**_

Una voz orgullosa. _Padre. _

―_**Bienvenido Itachi-kun. **_Su _madre _le decía, con una voz cansada pero llena de amor.

Pero esas voces no eran de Mikoto ni de Fugaku Uchiha.

De a poco sus ojos se fueron enfocando y para su confusión, lo primero que vio fue a dos pares de ojos blancos que le miraban con dulzura, con cariño y con orgullo.

_Imposible, _pensó. Y el llanto de un recién nacido llenó el complejo del clan.

Ese día, nació _Itachi Hyuga._

* * *

**Y fin…de este capítulo. Como siempre espero sus opiniones, Me gustaría que opinaran… ¿sobre quién piensan será el próximo capitulo?**


End file.
